


秘密

by Poohsan



Category: Yuzuru Hanyu - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-07-14 05:34:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7155698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poohsan/pseuds/Poohsan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>对胖子已经腻了，松田荣升第一男主角。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“hanyu君？等等！”听到呼喊声，羽生转过头去，在仙台被人叫住还是第一次。

回到家乡后，羽生对于“能安心自若地走在大街上”这一点还是很满意的，没有聚光灯和八卦狗仔穷追不舍的围追堵截，这里是让自己安心的场所。

听声音是一个青年男子，只见一名上班族装束的男子匆匆穿过人行横道大步向自己走来。

“果然是hanyu君，我还以为自己看错了。”

“松田前辈？”羽生吃惊喊到。

“你竟然还记得我。”

“我……”

羽生还没来得及回答就被一个娇媚的女声打断。

“哎呀讨厌啦，你干嘛突然跑开，人家都跟不上了。”一位打扮性感的女人追上来，拉住松田的手臂撒娇。

“你先回去吧，一会我打电话给你。”

听到这句话，女人嘤嘤了一声，只好扭着身子走了。

泉区的公园依旧保持着往日的风景，羽生小时候常常在公园后面的空地和小伙伴们一起打棒球。记得有一次玩得很疯，穿着蓝色的新衣服在地上滚了一圈，回家后被妈妈说了一通，姐姐saya还捂嘴站在门口笑话他。

和松田不知不觉就走到公园，今天是周末，这片空地上一群少年你追我赶打着棒球，呼喊、加油声响彻公园。

两人坐在公园的石板长椅上，松田一身西装，yuzu则是邻家男孩的打扮，看去像一对兄弟。

松田今年也有25岁了吧，比以前成熟不少，羽生这时候才有机会仔细打量边上的男人。松田一米八五的个子在日本人里很显眼，他笑吟吟地望着羽生，大方接受男孩的目光。

“平时总是在电视上看到你，沿街的广告也是你，所以刚才看到你我以为是自己眼花了，哈哈。”

听到这里，羽生不禁挠了挠头发，羞涩地笑了笑。“前辈不在仙台工作吧？听您母亲说，前辈回了东京。”

“是的，我父亲退休后回了仙台，和母亲俩人打算在这里安静地生活，父亲成为股东后就很少去东京了。”

松田突然伸手搂住羽生的肩，继续说道“而我，自己在东京开了公司，和原来东大的哥们一起。”

“前辈真棒，和以前一样。”羽生感觉松田搂着手有点紧。

“我们有三四年没见面了吧，那时你还是一个小女孩一样的小不点。”

羽生望着远处的小男孩们，说到：“松田前辈和姐姐是同学，那时追着姐姐到处跑呢。”

“嘿嘿嘿，虽然我是你姐姐的同学，但是那段时间我和小yuzu你一直在一起玩呢，那时看到我缠着你姐姐，就气鼓鼓的要和我比赛，输了还哭鼻子。”

“因为松田前辈打棒球很厉害啊，我讨厌输的感觉。”男孩眼睛笑得眯成了一条线。

“毕竟我比你大了4岁，棒球是我的强项，如果不是我爸的原因，说不定我现在是职棒选手，你从那时起就是一个好胜的孩子。”

松田往男孩手里塞了一张名片。

“有时间的话，就联系我吧。”

和松田道别后，羽生一个人在公园散步，回忆起过去和松田相处的日子。

松田长着一副受女人欢迎的脸，从小在生活在东京，因为父亲调任的缘故，全家搬到仙台，时髦的穿着和轻浮的谈吐，与淳朴的仙台民风颇格格不入，在同年级的女生中很受欢迎。

姐姐saya升上高中后，重新分班，外表美丽的她自然而然成了班花。原本在棒球队富有号召力的松田，最近突然加入了花滑部。

“saya酱，不要这么冷漠嘛，教教我～”松田厚着脸皮缠着saya。

“叫我羽生。”saya面无表情纠正他后就滑走了。

松田不想上冰，他对花滑实在提不起兴趣，喜欢棒球的他还是更愿意在户外空地上挥洒汗水。看着saya滑行到中心，无可奈何，正自讨没趣，眼睛瞥到挡板一边有个梳着蘑菇头穿着奶白色毛衣的小女孩正气鼓鼓地盯着他。小丫头模样乖巧可爱，松田忍不住逗一逗她。

“你叫什么名字？小妹妹？”

“我不是小妹妹！我是男孩子，叫我羽生！”这个蘑菇头用他的狐狸眼白了松田一眼后也滑走了，飘到冰上最显眼的地方。

羽生？看着这相似的面貌，难不成是saya的弟弟！

冰上的小男孩，熟练地滑过冰面，一会儿开始旋转，做起了贝尔曼，看着像一个雪团子。

松田呆呆看着，蘑菇头又滑过来，对他说：“你行么？”眉眼间似乎在较量。松田咧嘴笑了，“不比这个，既然你是男孩子，明天和我比比棒球怎么样？”

这未免有些不厚道，一个高中生对付一个小学生，直接三振出局。

羽生眼泪汪汪，但是还是倔强得没有哭出声。

“好了好了，yuzu，是叫这个名吧，别哭了，走～我们吃东西去。”

哄孩子，还是用吃的最好办了。

“我不爱吃外面的东西。”

“不爱吃也要去，把你饿坏了我怎么和你姐交待？吃完送你回家。”松田不容小孩闹脾气，拉着少年的小手走了。

坐在麦当劳里，松田点了一堆东西，男孩吃了几根薯条就不吃了。

松田自来熟的性格又喜欢照顾别人，不到半小时，和羽生就打开话匣子聊起来。

“原来你在犹豫是打棒球还是花滑啊。”

“嗯嗯。”男孩吸着可乐像只猫咪。

“来打棒球吧，是个好苗子，不过你要先把蘑菇头剃了。”

“不要！这是普鲁申科的发型！”

“谁，不认识。”

“是我的偶像，第一次看到他是在……”

说到尊敬的花滑选手，这小话痨根本停不下来，松田认真地听着，时不时还夸上几句。

saya发现松田和结弦交往甚密，担心弟弟被带坏，不免多问了几句，结果被弟弟不耐烦地打断。

“胖子别管，我有分寸。”

说别的也罢，竟然喊自己是胖子，saya气不打一处来，发誓不再管他。

好在松田偶尔和弟弟一起打棒球之外没有做坏事，而且弟弟听了妈妈的建议之后决定继续花滑，这意味着和松田的接触会减少，不过以防万一，saya还是私下警告松田不要带坏自己的弟弟。

羽生因为一直练习花滑的缘故，没有什么朋友，松田虽然玩世不恭，可是学习成绩很好，不至于是个坏学生。断断续续和松田保持着联系，等到羽生念中学三年级时，松田已经是大学生了。那时他早就考上了东大，离开仙台重新回到繁华的东京。

松田至今还记得高考前一年，自己和父母的“斗争”，这件事是这辈子他做的第一件认真的事。

松田部长其实在一年前就调回东京了，而且从部长荣升为副社长。本来他们打算搬回东京，但是松田死活不肯，说换学校会影响自己的成绩。

仙台的学校再好也比不上东京，松田明显就是不愿意回去，他自学能力很强，向父母保证自己一定考上东大。在妈妈带他回东京参加了一场模拟考试并取得高分后，父母同意了这个倔强的年轻人无理要求。

而羽生花在冰上的时间越来越多，共同滑冰的朋友也增加了，前辈末永巧对自己很温柔，还送了一个pooh给他，和即是朋友又是对手的日野龙树、田中刑事关系也很好，滑冰的圈子正处于一个稳定的状态，忙于训练和比赛，与其他朋友甚至唐表兄弟联系都少了，这其中也包括松田。

羽生认准了一个目标就会坚定不移地付出努力，他花了很多心思在花滑上，但是不代表他不重视朋友，不过自己真的太忙了，大多数时间都是周末的时候松田主动来找自己玩。

听说松田交了一个女朋友，羽生挺吃惊的，他以为松田喜欢saya，正想着不要这种轻浮的姐夫，如果他表白了我一定要搞破坏balabala

两人都在为目标努力，非常非常拼命。

那年的某一天，两人正关着门打游戏，休赛季碰上松田放暑假，松田叫他到自己家里玩。羽生好胜心强，即使游戏对战也不想输，不过这个游戏松田已经玩了几次比较熟练，而自己今天是第一次玩，一不小心就输了。松田哈哈大笑，嘲笑男孩能力下降，羽生白了一眼表示再来一次。

松田突然坐到他的后背，双手怀抱住他，教他如何闯关，夏天两人都穿得少，松田一把捞起男孩让他坐在自己腿上。羽生闻到他身上男性的气息，觉得心里有一点闷闷的还有一股气流往上冲，连忙推开松田说自己会玩不用他教。松田微微一笑放开手。

晚上松田打电话给由美，请男孩住下来。松田的妈妈非常喜欢这个漂亮的男孩子，还去比赛现场应援过。她喜滋滋地准备好洗漱用品，把儿子的床单被套都换了。羽生觉得自己是大男孩了，不想和以前一样两人一起睡，但是松田死活不同意。

夜深了，两人面对面的躺着，松田看着少年说，你戴着透明牙套啊，知道美了啊，不过松鼠牙也很可爱^ω^。

羽生不理睬他，想把夹在他俩之间的pooh拽上来，伸手往下摸，摸了半天也没找到。这个pooh是松田买的，每次到他家睡觉，男孩都要抱着睡。pooh没找到，羽生有点心烦，随手乱抓，却摸到了一根令人尴尬的东西。松田脸一红，清了清嗓子，起身去了一趟厕所。

羽生羞红了脸，心里忐忑不安，慌忙找到pooh一把抱住装睡。

大概过了10分钟，松田才出来，为了化解尴尬说了一句“男人就是麻烦”，拉着男孩聊了一些比赛的话题转移注意力，两人心照不宣地想让这个夜晚平静地过去。

羽生虽然纯洁，但他不蠢，他知道松田进去是干什么。可是他想不通，松田怎么好好地就有感觉了，自己又不是女孩子。

松田看着羽生红艳艳的脸蛋和垂下的长长睫毛，不停告诫自己对方年纪还小，就是个乳臭未干的小屁孩。最终叹了一口气，转过身子去。

松田去了东京之后，很快融入了这让人迷醉的世界，他不是死读书的书呆子，花花世界也能游刃有余。20岁告别处男身份，对他来说是有点晚了。松田喜欢漂亮性感的女人，他的第一个女人是尤加利，26岁的美丽空姐，他很喜欢她sexy的肉体。大学暑假回仙台的次数少了，一是家已经不在那儿，虽然房子还留着；二是学业和丰富的夜生活都在东京，他抽不开身。随着时间的推移，仙台的一切开始模糊了，包括那个人。


	2. 第二章

内海聪，早稻田大学在校生，即将毕业。父母为他取名聪，希望他聪明伶俐，内海不负众望，确实很聪明，学习成绩十分优秀。他个头高大，五官端正，然而，他并没有成为小说中被妹子们仰慕的校草，只因为他是一个胖子。

平时戴着一副黑框眼睛不苟言笑，穿着打扮和时髦绝缘，站在你面前像一座大山，对于很多妹子来说，夏天在户外帮你挡太阳还是一个不错的选择，然而平时并不想靠近这个高冷的肥宅。

在外人眼里的肥宅内海，成年后其实没有很深的自卑情绪，反而因为自己聪明的脑子优秀的成绩而有些自负，每天抱着他的电脑思维敏捷地写着程序不关心其他人和事，他不习惯迁就别人，尤其是为了笨蛋，这样一个人竟然没有受到欺负，确实不可思议。不过这是有原因的，藤村老师和天海学长非常看重他，时不时拉他一起露露脸，久而久之，大家都知道内海身后有两座靠山。内海除了学习，其他事情只凭心情，本来他可以去更好的大学，比如东大或者京大，就因为东大不合口味，他就任性来了早稻田。实在是一个不怎么可爱的人。

这个自负的肥宅，最近心里隐隐约约有些不安，不是因为就业问题，（虽然他因为脾气不合的原因拒了一家大公司的邀请而把父母气得要赶他出门）而是因为远在枫叶国的那个人。

想见他！想见他！想要把他拥入怀里。但是不知道自己还有没有这个资格。距离上次见面已经过了好几个月，上次羽生回国特意和他住了三天，缓解了内海一年的思念，两人打打游戏，写课题，偶尔内海心虚地伸手摸摸yuzu的脸并亲吻他，没有上本垒，对方多么纯洁可爱啊，yuzu虽然已经是一个立派的成年人了，但是在那方面事情上就像一个孩子，而且他平时忙着训练和比赛还有各种工作，难得的假期他只想打游戏听音乐放松，内海愿意就这样静静的看着他，看着他就是一种幸福。

那个漂亮的少年，现在已经成长为耀眼的明星了，自己除了长体重生活没有任何变化，内海想要改变，却不知道自己应该做什么。

晚上忙完课业，被小混混青山叫到B.L.T喝酒，青山他们的乐队在这个酒吧驻唱，所以他经常叫内海到这里聚会。内海虽然朋友不多，但是个个都是精英，像青山龙太郎这种层次的朋友还是第一个。

“啊啊啊啊！我想成为OOR或者色涂那种乐队的成员，这样就可以和球球亲密接触了吧！”青山是花滑选手羽生结弦的男粉，一边看着手机上羽生选手的照片一边吼。

内海喝了一口酒，用眼神表示鄙视 


	3. 第三章

    松田佑哉坐在自家三人沙发上，疲惫地松开领带，点上一支烟，呆望着对面雪白的墙壁，心里盘算着怎么和那个女人谈分手的事。

      他从来没有被哪个女人套住，也不存在“女友”这个固定对象。

      现在这个女人的存在纯属意外，完全来自父母的压力。

      松田太太对于儿子频繁更换女友的行为极其反感，常常因为这事唠叨儿子，松田社长也对儿子说无论你现在事业如何成功，但是这种不成熟的行为说明你还是幼稚的。

      母亲明确表示，再这样轻浮没有定数就给他安排相亲，对方是大家闺秀。

      大家闺秀？松田不介意玩一玩，但他知道自己还没有那个本事玩了之后再一脚踹开，这种麻烦还是不要惹了。

      被父母逼迫，他只好和现在的女友稳定交往着。

      但是，他逐渐无法忍受了。

      和这个女人交往三个月，他腻了。

      表面上松田还能敷衍她，心里却早已不耐烦应付，没有感情只剩下肉体需求。

      电话打过去，果然对方哭哭啼啼起来，松田忍住不耐烦的情绪，温柔地告诉她跑车和房子的钥匙不用归还，对方慢慢止住哭声表示好聚好散。

      嘿，果然自己有先见之明。

      开了一瓶葡萄酒品了两口，悠闲时光就被母亲打断了，松田无奈接起电话。

“妈，怎么了？”

“佑哉，和女朋友在一起？”

“没有，妈您什么事快说。”松田最不乐意母亲过多询问自己私生活。

看起来不妙，想把手机挂了。

“哦，妈妈有事要告诉你，这周末回仙台一趟，家庭聚会。”

“我有事去不了。”

“你这孩子，每次都有事，怎么回事呢？”

“我是真的忙。”

“由美阿姨和结弦很久没有看到你了，偏偏你就这么忙。”

松田听到那个名字，心里紧了一下，随后不动声色地说：

“好吧，我尽力赶过来。”

       那天在仙台的街上偶然遇到结弦之后，勾起他记忆中的某一些片段，那是有些模糊又甜蜜的回忆，像小时候吃的跳跳糖口味的冰激凌。

周六下午松田家。

       松田给结弦递了一杯果汁，坐在结弦边上看着他逗猫。

       这么多年过去了，松田并没有完全忘记这个男孩。但是他至今为止也没有想明白，当年对羽生是什么感情。在东京灯红酒绿的生活中，松田并没有找到深爱的另一半，只是凭着下半身的需求游走在各个女人中间。

       这些女人无一不是拥有洁白细腻的肌肤，一头黑发，眼睛魅惑和锁骨下的波涛汹涌。和记忆中的某人很像又很不像。松田讨厌平胸的女人，有一次和某个女人都倒在床上了，扯掉对方的黑色蕾丝【哔】，露出和之前不符的大小和形状，松田一瞬间就没有兴致了。

       收回思绪，松田定睛看着眼前的男孩，他已经变成自己特别心动的类型了，脸上褪去了婴儿肥，但是依旧可爱，清纯和艳丽并存。

       那一天来不及细看，今天可以有足够的时间慢慢欣赏。少年与以前相比，还是那么可爱，只是成熟了一些，毕竟是经历了许多事，不成长是不可能的。15岁时他像苹果，带着质朴的可爱，如今20岁了，虽然还是一张娃娃脸，但竟然有些冷艳，像一个熟透的蜜桃，隐隐约约透着诱惑。

       两家长辈在后院里喝下午茶，有说有笑，两家的儿子在屋内，结弦不喜欢晒太阳。

      长辈们的话松田一个字也听不进去，他看着结弦一声不吭若有所思。

      “佑哉～佑哉！”看着儿子魂不守舍，松田太太抱着狗站在后院里很是无奈。

      结弦放下猫抬起头，发现松田正盯着自己，连忙提醒松田太太在喊他。

       松田只好恋恋不舍离开屋内，去后院看看母亲有什么吩咐。

       吃完晚饭，羽生一家起身准备回去，松田主动要求开车送他们。

      “这也不是什么麻烦的事，请叔叔阿姨务必让我送你们回去，我也打算回自己的住所。”

      羽生夫妇看他这样真诚热情也不好推辞。

      下车前，结弦对着松田表示感谢。

“前辈，感谢今天的招待。”结弦笑起来像自己家养的猫。

“几年没有见面都生疏了，咱们以前感情多好啊。”

“虽然常年在外训练，但是我也想和朋友们多联系。”少年有些腼腆地回答。

      松田突然伸手抱了抱结弦，安慰他“我明白现在对你来说花滑还是最重要的，但是也不要把自己逼得太紧，我也……朋友们也会担心你的。”

       结弦没有想到松田会说这个话题，他感到心里有些暖意。

      对面这个男人身上有一种温暖可靠的力量，让结弦很放松。

      松田亲昵地拍拍结弦的小脸蛋，嘱咐他晚上早点休息后开车走了。

       结弦洗完澡躺在床上。

      他突然想到，自己没有松田前辈的line，明天等姐姐旅行回来再问问她知不知道前辈的帐号。

       他对于关怀自己的人，总是内心感激并且珍惜这种关系。

       line来了一条新消息，原来是内海。


	4. 第四章

内海发来讯息询问他最近玩怪物猎人的战绩如何。

Yuzu莞尔一笑，伸手抓过pooh搂在怀里，自己软绵绵地趴在床上打字，正打算如实告诉内海自己的战绩又创新高，突然转念一想，计上心来。

“最近忙着学业和工作，连睡觉都快没有时间了，你说呢内海君♡”

面对老实内向的内海，夜晚小恶魔属性的yuzu打算和他说些俏皮话。

屏幕很快就闪了一下，是内海的回复。

“可惜啊可惜，如果你赢了我，打算给你一个大大的奖励。”内海配上一个叹气的表情。

哈？！内海想什么鬼点子？

“什么奖励……耳机？游戏机？不是金色的我不要。”

对方停了30秒才发出消息。

“嗯～奖励就是我这个人。”

噗！！！

Yuzu差点儿在床上笑出声来。耳机游戏机这些东西他现在都不缺，更不需要内海花钱买给他，纯粹就是为了逗一逗内海，没想到他这样回答。

“我要你干嘛，收下你我还得养着你。”yuzu装严肃一板一眼打字。

“在下有很多功能，任君选择操作。比如照顾你的饮食起居，给你按摩，为你做特别服务♂。”

内海在虚拟的网络中，话特别多，有时候简直可以算的上话痨，面对面的时候，像换了一个人，沉默寡言。今天这对话，内海不仅活泼过度，而且还有调情的嫌疑。

“饮食起居，妈妈会照顾我；按摩放松肌肉，有菊地爷爷；其他事务，有我的团队；打游戏，我不比你差；挑耳机，你赶不上我的水准。你看吧我不需要你啊，至于特别的服务♂是什么啊？”

扮猪吃老虎未免太过高明，仿佛可以看见yuzu睁着水灵灵的眼睛一脸纯真地望着自己。内海在手机的另一端抹了抹额头上的汗，把“高级撩妹调情秘技”的网页缩小，想了一会儿后放弃挣扎，于是老老实实认认真真地在手机端打下一行字：

我想你了，想知道你过得好不好……我想抱一抱你。

Yuzu在手机这端涨红了脸。

什么嘛！！！

突然情话技能满满，这几个月内海君去哪儿修行了吗？

内海不知道自己无心插柳柳成荫的真情实意让手机那一端的人措手不及，等了许久也不见yuzu回复，心里正忐忑不安的时候，yuzu发了一条很长的讯息：

我很好，请不用担心。最近我的比赛表现让你担心了，但是请放心，我会照顾好我自己，日益精进是我的目标，新的赛季也会确立目标刻苦训练，拿出让人满意的表现。总之我会一直追求自己的极限，然后超越极限。

内海看着屏幕上的字，内心有些焦躁，没有什么比只能看着他然而其他事务都帮不上忙这一点更让自己烦躁了。

瞬间又变成这种严肃的话题，自己真是没用，想着让他开心放松呢。内海胡思乱起之际，yuzu又发来一条讯息：

话说回来，你的特别服务♂到底是什么啊？

这孩子是真不懂还是装不懂啊！内海发了一个哭泣的表情，他想起两人这段时间交往的种种情形。

说起两人的相识，一点也不浪漫。

那一年的夏天。

“拜托了哥，帮我一次，翔君上周打棒球受伤了真的去不了，答应的事情反悔不好，商家现在也找不到临时人选。”在东京生活的表妹双手合十，态度恳切请求内海帮忙。

是啊，商家临时去哪里找高大的胖子扮吉祥物。表妹的男朋友又高又胖，体型和自己不相上下，周末接了一个活扮演吉祥物，时薪颇高。原本这种公司吉祥物也不会找外人去扮演，何况是这种国内知名大手公司，然而因为这次该公司的新产品的吉祥物为了标新立异，特意设计成只能由高大胖子才能撑起的吉祥物。否则这种一小时就2万日元的好事也不会落到外人手里。

内海拗不过表妹的一再央求，只好答应下来。

来到会场，工作人员四处奔走接线搭篷，现场因忙碌而十分热闹，内海觉得太吵了尤其是在太阳高照的户外。听说今天还会来一位明星？内海平时对这些也不关心，在工作人员的帮助下穿好吉祥物的衣服，心想着过一会开场后走上台，扭一扭屁股卖一卖萌再全程站着听主持人采访那个明星就可以了。

今天可真热啊，内海微微觉得有些晕眩，是因为吉祥物服装太厚不透气的缘故么，看了一下时间，节目还有40分钟才正式开始，这个时候不能喝水，要避免上厕所，为了节省体力他坐在地上。

快要睡着的时候，感觉有谁在摸吉祥物的大鼻子，内海睁开眼睛隔着吉祥物的小窗口看到一位面孔洁白的少年在伸手抚摸自己，不，确切地说是在摸吉祥物。

少年轻声问候：  
“辛苦您了，节目要开始了，加油～”少年十分贴心地扶起自己，隔着布料牵着吉祥物内海的手，走上台去。

内海虽然晕乎乎的，但是脑子很快就反应过来，这个少年不是工作人员，自己现在该表演了，无数台摄像机正对着自己，于是他拖着笨重的服装，开始卖萌，等主持人介绍新产品之后，内海站到舞台一角，主持人对那个男孩子进行采访。

原来他就是羽生结弦啊，索契霓虹团队唯一的一块金牌获得者，难怪刚才一直觉得少年面熟，似乎在哪里见过。

采访过得很快，台上的人们向观众鞠躬之后，陆续走下台去，内海估计自己是有些中暑了，慢悠悠地迈开沉重的步伐跟着人往前方走，突然在前方的羽生停了下来，十分温柔地牵起自己的手，带领着他一同走下舞台。

那一刻内海觉得自己遇见天使了。

之后的事就顺其自然了。

误会，一切都是误会！内海认为自己并非要存心欺骗yuzu，当时只是将错就错，因为自己不擅长言辞，yuzu误会了自己是东北地震灾区出身的勤工俭学的穷学生，而且还是yuzu的学长，凭着灾区人民不服输的精神考上了早稻田大学。

之后，因为yuzu记挂这个内向老实自强不息的学长，于是留了联系方式，随着两人网络上的多次交流，都认为对方是一个值得结交的朋友。当然那时两人的关系还只是普通朋友。

这个发展未免有些不妙，但是内海说服自己相信他之所以能和yuzu进一步交往成为好友，完全是出于自己的个人魅力。

内海不是同性恋，在结弦出现之前，他没有喜欢过男人。

有一天晚上他做了一个梦，那时他俩还是普通朋友。内海梦到自己骑在结弦身上和他“打架”，结弦似乎是哭了，正懊恼自己怎么在欺负他时，结弦又好像很愉悦似的笑了，嘴里含糊不清地在嘟囔着什么，梦中的景象是朦胧的，但是身体的感觉是清晰的，强烈的像电流一般，早上内海醒过来，很沮丧地发现自己该换内裤了。


	5. 第五章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HHH 不接受胖子的 慎入

收到yuzu的讯息后，内海马上查询最快一班飞往北海道的航班，毫不犹豫买下机票立即奔向机场，晚上10点到达新千岁机场又马不停蹄赶往函馆的旅馆，找到房间迫不及待敲响房门。

门开了，探出一个黑色毛茸茸的小脑袋。

yuzu一脸惊讶，看着面前这个高出自己一个头正喘着气的男人。

一周前，saya从北海道旅行回来，玩的很尽兴。yuzu听姐姐绘声绘色说这一路的见闻，有点心动，saya一眼看穿弟弟的心思，她推荐了函馆一家幽静的旅馆，劝他想放松就和朋友一起去吧。

Yuzu看着旅行宣传单，突然想起内海说的话，于是托姐姐帮自己订了一个房间。离下周的工作还有一段时间，不想浪费宝贵的假期，他收拾好行囊，带上噗和心爱的耳机，第二天就飞到函馆先行住下，洗完澡后躺在舒适的床上向内海发了一条讯息。

“我在函馆，要一起么？”心想如果内海没有时间休假，自己一人也不错。

不一会儿就收到内海数条讯息攻击，问了他具体在哪儿，房间号多少。

Yuzu乖乖地回复，内海说“好”就没有再发来讯息。

这会儿他大概还在忙吧，yuzu想着就躺下抱着噗打游戏，晚上自己要一个人睡了。

没想到内海是个行动派。

Yuzu接过内海的行李，让内海先去洗澡，自己把他的东西拿出来放好，他整理东西还是很有一套的，这可是从前就练就的本事，每次比赛的前一天的晚上，yuzu都会把住宿的房间收拾好才心安。

半小时后，内海穿着宽大的睡衣睡裤擦着头发走出来，yuzu靠在床上看函馆旅行攻略，计划明天怎么痛快地玩，他一直都是室内派，因为难得有时间休息，总是在比赛，这次由自己亲自安排行程还挺有趣的。Line闪了闪，是saya问他住下了么，姐姐很挂念这个弟弟，虽然平时俩姐弟动不动拌嘴。

回复姐姐后，又有人敲他，是松田。

“在做什么？”

“旅行ing～”

“哦～和由美阿姨他们？”

“不，和朋友。”

“咦，很少见啊，你不是室内派么”

“我是室内派啊，所以这会儿还在房间里打游戏。”yuzu回答得十分狡猾，自己都忍不住笑了。

内海以为是织田或者指田找yuzu，这两人和yuzu关系交好他是知道的，凑近一看写着松田，问这谁啊。

“一个前辈，之前关系挺好，很多年没有见面了，前一段时间在老家偶遇。”yuzu一边低头打字一边回答。

内海靠着yuzu躺着，搂着男孩亲了亲他的脸蛋说早点休息吧。

Yuzu像不服管束的小猫一样“嘤嘤嘤”叫着同时伸了伸手，放下ipod要打游戏，内海拗不过他只好让他玩，自己睡了。

第二天早上十点。Yuzu被早餐的香气弄醒了，内海早早起床打开电脑，处理手中的工作，又叫了早餐服务，就等着小懒猪起床，一个小时候后，两人各自处理完手上的事就一同兴冲冲地出门了。

Yuzu戴着口罩和帽子和内海并肩，一天走了不少地方，这孩子一路叽叽喳喳像只小鸟一样说不个不停，两人回到旅馆又是晚上。

男孩闹着要一起洗澡，内海拒绝了，只能一个一个洗，等到都洗漱完毕已经是深夜12点。

关了灯，躺下但是却没有睡意。内海伸手轻轻搂过yuzu让他转自己，犹豫了一会儿还是凭着感觉吻上yuzu的唇，又甜又软，让内海不住地吮吸。

男人伸手往下摸索，怀里的男孩没有拒绝，这让内海更加大胆起来，从纤细的腰肢揉捏到浑圆挺翘的臀部，再到臀间那个小小的柔软的部位，yuzu开始低声喘息，诱人的声音从可爱的嘴里泄出，嗯嗯啊啊，婉转非凡。这反应让内海下身迅速膨胀，戳在yuzu平坦的小腹上，内海一个翻身压在少年的身上，对方十分动情，此时此刻，彼此都能感受到双方在期待什么。

内海迫不及待把自己的男性象征插入yuzu的秘密之处，可是试了几次直到满头大汗也没有成功，他觉得自己现在就是一个失败者，情急之下内海把手指插进去缓缓动起来，yuzu已经陷入情欲的迷糊状态，手指似乎缓解了少年的焦虑和急切，他随着内海的动作开始浅浅呻吟，抽插了几分钟，初次sex的yuzu已经扛不住，随着内海最后那深入浅出的一下，少年达到了高潮，释放了出来，像只小猫咪那样轻轻哼了两下。

少年意识模糊开始陷入沉睡，看着他的小脸蛋内海无奈只好匆匆用手解决后，抱着yuzu一同睡下。

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
